The journey begins
by rose-yao
Summary: When Aragon's sister becomes part of the fellowship, they find out her senses are higher than the most skilled elf's. she is the guardian of Gondor but holds the stars for both Gondor and Mordor. See what happens when the fellowship finds out her secret that Aragorn doesn't even know about.


**Ok so this is my lord of the rings story. I came up with it while I was watching the first move. It might not be that good so. Please if you have any ideas please tell me**. **I hope you all like my stories.**

* * *

(Meldamiriel's pov)

I ride through the gates of Rivendell on my way to see my brother. I dismount from Moria (the horse she was riding) when I saw Arwen. "Arwen where's my brother?" I asked walking up to her. " in the hall why." she said as I headed towered the hall. "I have things to inform him." I said still walking. When I got to the hall that my brother was in I stopped and saw the sword that Isildur used to defeat Sauron. I was amazed at how well kept the sword was that I didn't notice that my brother was right behind me tell he spoke. "Meldamiriel what are doing here?" Aragorn said stepping back not wanting to get hit when I turned. " I wanted to tell you about the console meeting." I say smiling up at my brother. I didn't like meeting but I love to tell Aragorn about how the console always fought over what orders to give me. "so what are your orders my dear sister?" Aragorn asked with a smile on his face. "my orders are to help my dear brother with what ever he is doing. No matter how much I hate it." I said with a weak smiled. I'm a rather shy girl so I don't smile that often. Which apparently meant that I was a great solder for Gondor. Aragorn smiled and hugged me. Just then we had to go to a dreaded meeting.

I was sitting next to boromir at the meeting. If it was up to me I would sit in the garden and read a book.(I think I spelled garden wrong) I wasn't paying attention until I heard the hobbit trying to say something. I was curious so I looked up from my book witch surprised Elrond, for he had tried multiple times to get my attention throughout the entire meeting. I waited for the hobbit to speak. It was shocking to find out the hobbit wanted to take the ring of power to mount doom in mordor. I wouldn't even do that. I mean yeah want that thing destroyed but I wouldn't go into mordor willingly. I was lost in my thought so I didn't hear anything tell my brother said "you have my sword". I stood up a little to fast that if boromir wasn't there to catch me I would of fallen flat on my butt. Gimli just laughed at the sight of my almost falling. I glared at the dwarf clearly seeing why the elves hate the dwarfs so much, there despicable creators. Just then legolas said " and you have my bow." I just stood there watching as Gimli and boromir and three other hobbits joined them so I decided to walk over to them. "and you have my strength and magic." I said bowing to the young hobbit.

Time past and we stopped to rest, well everyone but me. "how are you not tired Meldamiriel?" legolas asked coming up to me with a plate of food. I could tell that it was him because I know his voice just as well as Aragorn's. " I'm used to traveling long distances. I have to be if I work for the counsel of Gondor." I said looking over at legolas. He extended the hand that held the plate of food. " no thank you." was all I said turning back to my work. "you need to eat in order to keep your strength up." legolas trying to give you the plate but failing. I ignored him continuing with what I was doing. "Aragorn I think there's something wrong with Meldamiriel." legolas yelled over to my brother. " why do you say that?" Aragorn asked looking over. "because she's refusing to eat." legolas answer with a worried expiration. Aragorn looked over at me worriedly. Just then legolas saw something and next thin I know I'm hiding next to boromir.

After that we headed for the mountains. I remember Gimli saying something about the mines of Moria. I was lost in my thoughts again until I was covered in snow so I dug my way out. Apparently faster then legolas. Gimli just smiled at me witch was new. We continued on tell we reached Moria. I smiled because it's been so long since I've last visited Moria. "it's been far to long since I've last visited these mines." I said. Gimli smiled and said" I see so you have visited the mines of Moria. Tell me how did you know about these mines?" I just smiled and looked over at Gandalf trying to open the doors. " I know the guardian of Moria Gimli that's how I knew." I said looking over at him. "the guardian of Moria?" Gimli asked curiously.

Gandalf finally got the password right. And yet again I was lost in my own thoughts. I was snapped back to reality when I got the felling that something bad was going to happen. I kept a close eye on Frodo. Who I just recently found out was the hobbit that had the ring. Just then something grabbed his leg and my reflexes kicked in. " Frodo !"I yelled. I grabbed one of my many daggers and through it at the thing that had Frodo.

After we saved Frodo I was on my guard because the guardian of these mines was now gone. "I guess that the rumors are true you have no fairs do you." boromir said when we stopped. I looked over at him confused at what he just said. "what the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked still looking at him. " so you don't know that the people of Gondor say you are fearless. And I'm starting to believe them." boromir said with a smile. It was clear that he liked me.

"I'm not always in Gondor. And why should I care what people think.?" I said trying to be mean. Aragorn looked over at me. "sister you should be nicer to the man after all he does care." was all he said. I looked over at legolas for help but he just shook his head. I decided to go over to Frodo and Gandalf. I was looking around for something just as Gandalf got up so the rest of us follow.

I already know where to go after all I've been here before. Gimli ran into a room so the rest of us follow, and yet I was lost in my thoughts again. I was startled out of my own thoughts when I heard the sound of something falling down a well. I look over to see that Gandalf was made at one of the hobbits that accompanied the Fellowship didn't know his name yet. 'Note to self ask Legolas what the other three hobbits names are.' I thought to myself making a mental note.

I look over at the door because I heard a noise. I realized that there where orcs coming our way. And they weren't alone ether, the had a cave troll with them. I looked over at Aragorn To see what he knew just to find that I was the first to know about this. I walked over to Legolas. "you knew before me didn't you?" He asked as I reached him. I just nodded a yes. "I might get lost in my thoughts a lot but I do pay attention in a place like this. Now more than ever, now that the guardian is gone." I said grabbing one of my daggers. " do you always use those daggers?" Legolas asked pointing his bow and arrow at the door.

* * *

**ok ****so that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll try and get chapter two out as fast as I can.**


End file.
